Parachute
by vengeancelay
Summary: Mengendalikan parasut tidak semudah kelihatannya. Membutuhkan keahlian dan ketepatan yang akurat. Mungkin itu sebuah tantangan bagi Kim Jongin dan juga Oh Sehun. Apakah mereka bisa mengendalikannya? Karena mengendalikan parasut sama sulitnya dengan mengendalikan cinta. Yaoi


Jongin memasang tampang termasamnya. Bukan apa apa, dia juga percaya semasam apapun wajahnya, dia tetap tampan. Tapi suara tawa Sehun yang jelek perpaduan antara bariton dan- entahlah. Intinya Jongin membenci suara itu.

"Berisik." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal Sehun.

Yah, mereka kini di dalam kamar Sehun. Luna sonsaengnim selalu menyuruh mereka bekerja per kelompok 2 orang. Dan setelah ditarik paksa Sehun, Jongin gak bisa apa apa. Dia gak pernah bisa melawan Oh Sehun by the way.

Kalau saja Luna sonsaengnim gak manis dan selembut itu, mungkin Jongin membantah keras adanya pembentukan kelompok sepihak seperti ini.

"Oh Sehun, kau bisa diam?"

"Gak!"

Sehun terus tertawa, pamer eyesmile, pikir Jongin.

"Tinggal bilang 'Aku suka kamu Amber.' Susah banget ya?"

"Gak segampang itu. Dia benar benar menakutkan, kau tahu?"

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kurasa otakmu ada yang salah."

Bukan otakku, hatiku! Teriak Jongin dalam hati.

Yah, otak dan hatinya, mungkin keduanya sudah sama sama rusak. Jongin sendiri gak bisa membayangkan dia menyukai Amber 'seram' Liu.

Gadis itu selalu memukul kepala belakangnya setiap tertawa. Selalu menyikut perut Jongin setiap pria itu menggosok kepala Amber. Selalu menggali dompet Jongin hingga kedasar demi bertangkai tangkai eskrim.

Masokis, Sehun selalu mengejeknya seperti itu.

Tapi Jongin gak peduli, dia hanya merasa menyukai Amber Liu. Dan itu sedikit gila.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengerang kesal, meski teredam dalam bantal, tetap terdengar oleh kuping tajam Sehun.

"Oh ayolaah. Jangan cengeng begitu."

"Aku gak cengeng! Ck!" Jongin mendongak dan melempar bantal kewajah menyebalkan didepannya.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku punya teman sepertimu."

"Aku luar biasa. Kau mengakuinya." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Terserah."

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun menuntut cerita. Jongin selalu heran. Temannya satu ini punya sifat memaksa yang berlebihan. Jongin membenci nya, tapi anehnya, Jongin gak pernah menolak.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari ceritaku? Kau kan sudah tahu." Jongin meluruskan kakinya dan menatap Sehun bosan.

"Yang kutahu kau terlalu loser untuk disebut pecundang. Kau tahu maksudku?"

"Sialan kau."

Sehun terkekeh.

"Kami hanya berjalan jalan." Ucap Jongin lagi.

Sehun diam menuntut kelanjutan cerita membuat Jongin menghela nafas mengerti dan lanjut bercerita.

"Di restoran cokelat aku membuatkannya cokelat berbentuk hati."

"Dia membalasmu?"

"Gak dibalas, dia langsung memakan cokelat itu."

Tak diragukan lagi, Jongin lagi lagi mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang terkesan maniak ditelinga Jongin. Ingatkan Jongin untuk pergi ke dokter THT setelah ini.

Jongin menyesal sudah bercerita. Dia berkali kali memukul kepalanya dan mengutuk dalam hati, bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Kau itu bodoh. Dalam arti harfiah."

Sehun dan Jongin sudah biasa saling memaki. Toh 7 tahun bersahabat, tak perlu diragukan lagi keeratannya.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun. Aku membencimu."

Sehun tertawa lagi. Dan lagi.

Jongin pikir, dia harus menyumbat mulut Sehun kapan kapan.

"Kau itu penakut." Lagi, Sehun mencacinya dengan nada tersantai yang ia miliki.

Bodoh. Penakut. Lalu apa lagi?

"Hubungi dia. Sekarang."

Dan sekarang Sehun seenaknya memerintah Jongin.

"Hah?"

"Aku gak bicara dalam bahasa China kan? Kenapa kau gak ngerti?" Tanya Sehun bosan.

"Maksudmu...sekarang? Benar benar sekarang? Detik ini?"

"Atau kau menyesal." Sehun menaikkan bahunya cuek dan lanjut mengerjakan tugas mereka. Memang biasanya rasio pekerjaan Sehun dan Jongin itu selalu 3 banding 1. Biasanya itu karena Jongin menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur siang di kamar Sehun.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Jongin jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada hyena betina, pikir Sehun. Dan itu sangat lucu untuk dianggap serius.

Setelah ditusuk pandangan super tajam Sehun -Jongin pikir mata Sehun perlu dibenahi- akhirnya Jongin mengambil ponsel putihnya.

Dering tanda panggilan tersambung terasa berabad abad.

"Halo?" Jongin memulai percakapan sambil melirik Sehun 'Bantu aku!'

Sehun melayangkan tangannya, 'Lanjut dan santai saja.'

"Kkam! Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu kaya gadis baru nangis?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Iya, sibuk bermimpi. Dan kau menggangguku! Traktir aku eskrim besok."

"Uhm...kau tahu...uhmm...itu..."

"Jongin, kau yakin gak apa? Kau kaya lagi period deh."

"Ck! Amber..." Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sehun menahan tawanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun bisa tahu. Pria itu kini ikut menempelkan telinganya di ponsel Jongin.

Jongin mendorong wajah Sehun dan yah...percuma. Sehun kembali menguping. Persistent nama tengah Oh Sehun. Kenapa Jongin lupa?

"Jam 3, dicafe biasa. Bisa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Whatsss?! Freak! 10 menit lagi jam 3! Dan kurasa aku masih butuh mandi!"

"Oke oke...datang setelah kau selesai mandi. Kutunggu ya."

Pip!

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Sekarang pergilah bocah." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin berdiri dan menarik Sehun berdiri...garis bawahi, memaksanya berdiri.

"Hey!"

"Kau ikut aku."

"Hah?"

Jongin duduk ditempat biasanya, meja nomor delapan.

Sehun duduk dimeja belakang Jongin. Jangan lupakan erangan menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau berutang padaku kkam." Desisnya dari belakang.

Jongin tertawa.

"Bubble tea?" Tawar Jongin, ini terlalu mudah, pikirnya.

"5!"

"Kau gila?! 2!"

"4 atau aku pulang sekarang."

Oh man, Sehun selalu menang. Dan Jongin membenci hal itu.

Dia menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang 'terlalu mudah' yang sempat terlintas di benaknya.

Jongin mengerang sebal.

"Oke oke. Dasar maniak. Ingatkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu kalau tua nanti kau kena diabetes."

"Apa? Kau bicara bahasa Yunani? Aku gak ngerti."

Tipikal Sehun.

Kring!

Pintu cafe terbuka menampakkan Amber dengan gaya casual seperti biasa.

Sehun buru buru memasang topinya, berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan menyesap susu jahenya pelan.

"Udah lama?" Tanya Amber sambil mengambil buku menu dan memesan teh lemon.

"Udah seabad. Kau mandi dimana sih?"

"Di kamar mandi, 3 meter dari kasur." Senyum jahil Amber mengembang.

Sehun berbisik dari belakang Jongin.

"To the point."

Jongin diam mengerti.

"Amber."

Amber mendongak dari gelas tehnya dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku...suka padamu."

Amber tertawa.

"Kukira ada apa. Aku juga kkam."

Jongin tersenyum sebelum mendengar bisikan dari belakangnya,

"In romantic way."

"In romantic way." Ulang Jongin membuat Amber tersedak.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku." Jongin memutar mutar gelasnya gugup.

"Jongin...maaf. Kau gak tahu ya?"

Jongin mendongak. Apa? Apa yang dia gak tahu tentang Amber? Amber sakit parah? Amber mau pindah ke luar negeri? Amber ternyata laki laki?! Apa sih?!

"Kris...dan aku..."

Jongin pikir disambar petir gak bakal lebih sakit dari ini. Mungkin memasukkan tangannya kedalam tenggorokan lebih baik dari ini. Jongin juga berpikir, kenapa seolah olah seluruh penghuni cafe terdiam. Dan Jongin lagi lagi yakin, dia sekilas mendengar bisikan diotaknya, 'Kubilang juga apa, kau terlalu penakut yang berujung penyesalan.'

Agak diam beberapa detik hampir semenit, sampai Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar Sehun berbisik dari belakang memanggilnya.

"Begitu ya? Aku terlambat berarti."

Amber mengangguk.

3 hari, Jongin datang ke kampus dalam keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Bukan, dia bukannya berdarah darah.

Dia hanya...entahlah, kadang lupa mandi, kadang lupa makan. Seharian ia habiskan hanya untuk tidur. Karena dia tahu, hanya tidur yang membuatnya lupa tentang Amber.

Sehun juga gak memaksanya untuk hyper seperti biasa. Sehun hanya gak suka melihat Jongin seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun juga yakin, isi tas Jongin bukan materi mata kuliahnya hari ini.

Lama lama Sehun gak tahan juga. Siapa yang tahan melihat sahabatnya meregang nyawa tepat didepannya?

Mungkin, Sehun terlalu cuek untuk tahu jepit rambut baru Victoria atau berita yang menyebar tentang penyakit kulit Jongdae.

Tapi ini sahabatnya, pria kusam yang duduk tepat didepan ujung hidungnya, sedang mengaduk aduk ramen yang bentuknya sudah semakin menjijikkan.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Jongin."

Jongin mendongak.

"Orangtuaku pergi lagi nanti sore...ke Beijing."

_Mau main game di rumahku? Uhm...menginap mungkin?_

Sehun itu orangnya gengsian. Dan gak masalah selama Jongin mengerti.

Jongin tersenyum lemas dan mengangguk.

Sehun melempar tasnya asal dan berjongkok memilih kaset ps yang bakal mereka mainkan.

"Mortal Combat? Bosan...uhm...GTA? Gak deh...kau maunya apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil masih memilih milih kaset.

"Terserahmu."

"Tekken?"

"Asal kau siap untuk kalah."

Sehun tertawa, perlahan Jongin mulai beralih dari 'Dunia Amber' nya.

Perkembangan yang bagus, pikir Sehun.

Entah karena mereka terlalu asik mengumpat dan bersorak, kini jam tidur sudah tiba.

Sehun sebenarnya gak rela dan benar benar gak rela untuk mematikan playstationnya sekarang. Sebab demi Tuhan, dia kalah 5 kali dari Jongin!

"Menyerah dan tidur saja sana." Ejek Jongin.

Sehun mendelik.

"Diam kau."

Jongin tertawa dan kembali meladeni permainan Sehun.

Kalah.

Kalah.

Kalah.

"Aaarrggghh! Oke oke! Kau menang!" Sehun membanting joystik nya dan terkapar dilantai dengan erangan menyebalkan.

Jongin tertawa dan ikut berbaring disamping Sehun, menatap langit langit kamar, mengatur nafasnya dan mendengar nafas Sehun disebelahnya.

"Makasih ya." Ucap Jongin. Masih menatap langit langit kamar.

Sehun menoleh.

"Buat?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ini terdengar cheesy...tapi aku senang hari ini."

Sehun tertawa.

"Gak masalah."

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke Jongin dan Jongin menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka.

Mereka terbiasa seperti ini.

Sehun tidur dilengan Jongin. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit ditinggalkan oleh keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Begitu nyamannya lenganku?" Kekeh Jongin.

Sehun membuka matanya dan meninju pipi Jongin pelan.

Malu...gak mungkin. Sehun itu orangnya tak tahu malu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya...bahagia.

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Jongin bukannya ingin terjaga demi menghalau nyamuk yang bakal menggigitnya dan Sehun. Dia hanya gak bisa tidur.

Mungkin terlalu senang sampai sampai tidak merasa mengantuk.

"Eng?"

Jongin menunduk kearah Sehun. Tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini menyahutnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau juga belum tidur." Bukan, itu bukan jawabannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kau juga, kenapa?"

Tipikal Sehun. Jongin tahu itu.

"Sehun, kurasa aku mulai gila."

"Kalau yang itu aku udah tahu."

"Ck, kali ini lebih parah."

"Apa?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Gak, sebenarnya dia gak berniat mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi...kapan lagi? Dia gak mau menyesal dengan alasan yang sama, 'takut', yang berujung penyesalan.

Jongin kapok.

"Aku rasa aku lebih dari itu...aku menyukaimu."

Sehun membuka matanya, masih berbaring nyaman dilengan Jongin.

Sehun tertawa dan menutup matanya lagi.

"Jangan memaksa dirimu bocah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ingin berlari dari hati ke hati heh? Mencoret tulisan dengan tulisan lain? Jangan begitu. Kau tahu kau hanya membuatnya tambah kotor. Menghapus dengan penghapus adalah cara satu satunya." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin terdiam.

Bodoh? Gak mungkin. Jongin mendapat IPK tinggi semester lalu.

Bingung? Mungkin.

Gak percaya? Tepat sekali.

"Kau kira...aku berusaha melupakan Amber melalui mu?"

"Gak diragukan lagi."

Jongin duduk diikuti Sehun yang kini kebingungan.

"Kau pikir...aku sejahat itu?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin, masih bingung.

"Kau pikir...aku senaif itu? Oh Sehun...kau benar benar-"

"Bodoh? Iya, aku tahu. Gila? Benar sekali. Aku hanya meyakinkan hatiku." Sehun menatap Jongin. Gak takut sama sekali dengan pandangan marah Jongin.

"Meyakinkan hatimu? Dari apa?"

"Dari kalimat 'Jangan terlalu berharap Sehun.' Seperti itulah..." Kekeh Sehun.

Agak sunyi beberapa detik...

Jongin masih mencerna kalimat gak masuk akal Sehun. Jongin pikir, apakah Sehun mengingau saat ini?

"Sehun! Demi Tuhan! Aku gak main main bocah! Aku benar benar menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga...apa itu berbahaya?"

Jongin memang tahu, sahabatnya ini gak pernah berpacaran. Jongin berani bertaruh, Sehun gak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Tapi...Jongin benar benar gak menyangka sahabatnya ini begitu takut dengan jatuh cinta. Jatuh, mungkin sakit. Tapi cinta, selalu berhasil mengobatinya.

Cinta itu seolah parasut yang memperlambat jatuhnya seseorang hingga orang itu gak terluka. Tinggal tugas mereka mengatur parasutnya.

Mau memain mainkannya hingga membuat keseimbangannya rusak?

Mau melepasnya begitu saja hingga membuat mereka jatuh?

Atau mengarahkannya ke tebing curam, menabraknya dan malah menambah rasa sakitnya?

"Sehun...kau benar benar menyebalkan."

"Itu memang aku."

Jongin tertawa dan menarik tubuh kurus Sehun kepelukannya. Entah kenapa dada Jongin terasa lebih sakit alih alih bahagia karena kini Sehun membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya Hun."

_Aku mengabaikan perasaanmu sejak dulu...maaf._

"Aku gak pernah marah kok."

_Karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk marah padamu. Jatuh cinta itu untuk mencintaikan? Bukan memarahi._

Jongin mengangguk seolah mendengar bisikan hati Sehun.

Dia sadar...sangat sadar sampai rasanya sesak. Kenyataan perasaan Sehun sudah ada sejak lama, semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan semakin bersalah.

Jongin semakin mengeratnya pelukannya dibahu Sehun dan menutup matanya erat seolah gak mau membiarkan Sehun beranjak.

Sehun tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Ternyata, jatuh cinta gak sesakit itu...mungkin aku hanya perlu waktu untuk akhirnya mendarat dengan selamat."

Cukup jelas. Gumaman itu sangat jelas malah di telinga Jongin.

Hal itu hanya membuatnya bertambah yakin, mencintai Oh Sehun bukan pilihan buruk.

Lagi pula, sejak awal cinta itu gak bisa dipilih, bukan pilihan. Dia datang begitu saja. Hanya...Jongin terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya.

"Besok ke cafe cokelat, kau mau?" Tanya Jongin masih memeluk Sehun.

"Gak masalah, toh counter bubble tea berada tepat disebelahnya."

Oh iya, Jongin berutang 4 gelas...

"Dasar kau ini...tapi kau harus membalas cokelatku nanti."

"Gak perlu khawatir begitu."

Oke fix, Kim Jongin benar benar mencintai Oh Sehun.

Apa perlu Jongin berteriak?

"Jangan berteriak kalau kau mencintaiku, cukup seperti ini. Jangan norak."

Oke, Sehun sudah menjawabnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Jatuh cinta benar benar gak menyakitkan kok.

Toh Jongin adalah pengguna parasut yang handal...begitupun Sehun.


End file.
